questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Two-year timeline
The Two-year timeline is a timeline variation suggested as one possibility among many which QFG series may take place up to two years of time between events of QFG1 and QFG5. This largely applies to the single hero universe versions of the story and in relation to player indeterminate playtime. However, as Hero-U also is based on the 'unknown hero' timeline on some level and occurs twenty years after QFG4, this had been noted in the timeline. However, exact specifics from How To Be A Hero (SE timeline) have been left out, though Hero-U's content itself where reliable has been added. Background Corey Cole has stated that; :Shadows of Darkness was originally planned to be Quest for Glory III, but I'm not sure that affects the timeline. The Hero would have gone to Mordavia a few months, possibly a year, after his desert adventures. Corey has stated the time between games is largely unimportant, and the time players take during each game may vary (they personally choose to see it as unspecified and indefinite and dependent on the player's choices). :"...five-game Quest for Glory series takes place in linear order, with an unspecified amount of time between each pair of games." According to Lori Cole; :Time in Gloriana is like Schrodinger's Cat, nothing is definite until the player does something. In the Authorized Guide the novel and walkthrough cover more specific playthrough the games that is sometimes only a few days or weeks at the most. For example it finishes QFG1 in around nine days total... But this does not necessarily have to be the case for other player's heros. As the guide states: :"The following walkthrough is intended to help you solve the various puzzles in the game efficiently and effectively. This is by no means the only way to play through the game; it is designed simply to serve as a guide. Don’t be discouraged if it takes your character several more “days” to complete the quest. Corey clarifies further that; :"The game QFG1 is designed as open-ended and takes exactly as long as the player takes to finish it. That could be five days, nine, or ninety. I don't think the player will miss anything time critical if they spend a game month exploring, earning money, and so on. And they'll have great preparation (stats and skills) for the final battles!" Timeline ;1 QFG :Prologue Begins. The hero :2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year.Abdulla Doo (QFG1VGA): "Two weeks ago I was going to be wealthy beyond what you could dream of...would be the first merchant into this valley this year." He was carrying Shameen and Shema's wealth from Shapeir (apparently bringing it to the Innkeeper and his wife's inn, though they may have also been in the caravan as well). :3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares, and Shameen and Shema's as well.Schultz Meistersson: "They robbed a merchant just last week.", Shameen (QFG1VGA): "...is recovering from his robbery last week."QFG:TAG, pg6There are no survivors or very few (other than Abdulla Doo and possibly the two Katta). :4 weeks laterQFG Authorized Guide, pg XI: QFG1 Begins. The hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from as the snow melts. ::9 days laterQFG Authorized Guide, pg: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :QFG2 Begins: ''' :The hero are brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir, during the month of the Serpent, Year of the Djinn. :17th of the Serpent, leaving Shapeir, the Hero join a caravan headed for Raseir. :29th of the Serpent, the Hero are arrested by guards of Raseir. :30th of the Serpent, Ad Avis is killed in Raseir by the hero, and the Dark Master summons his body to Mordavia, so that he will be her Vampire Slave. QFG2 Ends.' :More strangers move into the castle (including Ad Avis) and the towns people begin to notice.Olga Stovich (QFG4): "The castle north of town was abandoned for many years. Then some strangers moved in four years ago." :Katrina starts summoning storms in Mordavia and a swamp begins to form. Travel to and from Mordavia is restricted and the exchange rate for its coinage bottoms out.Dahab Khalis diologue: "...and that the exchange rate has bottomed out for the Mordavian coinage, since no one can travel in or out of the country now.". :1 month later; The Simbani request aid in their war against the Leopardmen. So a Peace Mission is sent out.QFG3:"Two months ago, the Simbani requested that we aid them..." :3 months later; 'QFG3 Begins.' The hero visit Aziza to discuss Ad Avis' missing body, and rumors of war in Tarna. :3 days later; the hero travel to Tarna via magical portal. :2 days later; Rakeesh and the hero stand before the Council of Judgement to speak of peace. Then he travels towards the Simbani VillageRakeesh (QFG3)"In two days I will stand before the Council of Judgement and speak of peace." ::24 days laterQFG Authorized Guide, pg: 'QFG3 Ends.' A Demon Wizard at the World Gate is destroyed through the four Hero actions. Moments later, the hero are consumed by dark magics and disappears from the ruins. He finally reappears in Dark One's Cave around one year later. ;2 QFG :An Antwerp population explosion in Spielburg during the spring. :Months later, during the summer, Dr. Cranium travels to Spielburg to collect Antwerp speciments. He meets with Baron Stefan von Spielburg who agrees to sell the Antwerps to him.Dr. Cranium (QFG4): "I spent some time in Spielburg last summer.", "I went on an Antwerp-gathering expedition a few months ago" "...there was an Antwerp population explosion last spring." :Hilde becomes old enough to start dating others.Hilde (QFG1):"" :Dr. Cranium gets one final shipment of scientific supplies from the outside world through the swamp somehow.Dr. Cranium (QFG4): The heavy rains the last few years have put a damper on the local economy--the only road out of the valley has become covered by an endless and impassible swamp. I have not received a single delivery of scientific equipment this year." :The E4 convention is held with lecturers such as Prof. Grant Gottfried and Henk Malan speaking. :'QFG4 Begins.' The Dark Master and Ad Avis complete their Entrapment and Teleport spells to summon the Hero to find the missing Rituals, the hero finally reaches Mordavia, three years having passed since he was last seen. At nearly the same time Erasmus and Fenris attempts a Teleport spell of their own to bring the Hero to Silmaria. :The dark magic of the Dark One's Cave distorts the Teleport spell, and thus the Heros appear in the Dark One's Cave itself instead of in the castle. Most of the Hero's gear and stayed back in Tarna including the Hero's Katta Pin and Soulforge (if the player was a Paladin). :The Dark Master senses the distortion of her spell, and waits outside the cave to use the Mouth Ritual should the Hero be able to reach the cave mouth. She decides to bide her time and see if she can convince the Hero to help her. :The Hero begin their journey through Mordavia to learn of the Dark Master and stop the second summoning of Avoozl. :11 days laterQFG Authorized guide, pg: The Hero destroys the Nosferatu Ad Avis, though Katrina's soul is consumed by darkness in the process. :Punny Bones travels to Silmaria and leaves. :2 weeks laterNarrator (QFG4): "Two weeks pass from the final encounter in the Dark One's Cave. Your friends and aquaintances in Mordovia hold a party in your honor at Castle Borgov.", "So even as we speak, the Swamp is drying up. Soon the pass will open, and we may trade with the outside world.", "The King has sent word that I shall be the newly appointed Boyar."'QFG4 Ends.' :The hero and townsfolk hold a party in the Castle, Erasmus finally finds the Hero in the future, and with his magic he recalls them back to the year 1 QFG not long after the events of Tarna, and brings them to Silmaria where other troubles have started. :King Justinian is murdered by Bruno. Two days later Hesperian Mercenaries and Roman Invaders invade Silmaria. :Rakeesh traveled to Silmaria not long after to look over the evidence. :Minos brings Elsa to Silmaria to compete in the Rites of Rulership. Toro follows and becomes master of the local Adventurer's Guild. Magnum Opus also travels to Silmaria to compete in the Rites. ::The Hero arrives in Silmaria. :'QFG5 Begins''' :QFG5 Ends :Dr. Cranium presents his findings in experiments in tissue reanimation at the Scientific Ball."I named Frankie after one of my colleagues who did preliminary research into tissue reanimation. My success in this experiment will make me one of the premier researchers at this Year's Scientific Ball. He also hoped to win the Alchemical Innovation of the Annum award for his creation of the Rehydration Solution. ;3 QFG :Andre begins training as a Healer under Julanar in the Spring.Andre (QFGV): "I'm to study with Julanar in the Spring." :Famous Adventurer travels to the north in the spring.Come the spring, and I'm off flying north like the birds. You interested in a job as Famous Adventurer while I'm gone? :Baba Yaga returns to her home in Surria after having spent winter in MordaviaBonehead (QFG4):"". ;22 QFG :HU1 begins. ;48 QFG :The secret money tree in Spielburg finally matures. ;201 QFG :Amelia Earhart ends up in Spielburg. ;1002 QFG :The seal on Iblis begins to weaken again.He Who Waits Behind: "Now I can take Iblis back to his tomb where he'll be safe for another Thousand Years and a Year." References Category:Timelines (Alternate Canon)